


Pokemon: Roses of the Garden

by SugarButterfly432



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Being raised by Legendery Pokemon, F/M, Gardens, Hall of Origin, Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarButterfly432/pseuds/SugarButterfly432
Summary: A mysterious, huge golden flower blooms in one of the rose gardens of the Hall of Origin. In it, a seemly, healthy baby human girl is born from it. Not knowing what do to, or what will she become, the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon decides to raise her themselves. Giving her the name Alma. What will the years hold for the girl and her adoptive family?





	1. Mysterious Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought about making a story like for a while now. So please enjoy. I don't own Pokemon or the canon characters. I only own my ocs.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Hall of Origin. Many Pokemon who there live there were enjoying their day. The younger Pokemon were playing hide and seek while the older Pokemon relaxing but were still watching the little ones. However, there were also Pokemon who guarded the Hall of Origin. For some, these Pokemon could be called Pokemon Knights. They protect the ancient but beautiful building that existed since the beginning of time and space. The building was also home of the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon of the world. The Godlike Pokemon needed to rest, they come here to relax. The Hall of Origin is above the clouds where humans live. In fact, humanity are not even aware that there is a place only Pokemon could live in peace and harmony.

But one human had ever sat foot on the grounds of the building, and that was the Chosen One himself, Ash Ketchum. Although, that will be another time for that. As of now, the Pokemon were simply happy for since a wonderful day. Some of the guards who were on duty were getting to get bored of during nothing but standing all day while the other Pokemon were enjoying their day. 

An Infernape, who was standing at the entrance of one the many gardens of the Hall of Origin, was beginning to yawn, "Man! I'm tried. Wish that I could take the day off. Nothing excite every happens here," He said as he began to stretch his arms. Infernape soon felt a kick on his left knee. He yelp as he held his knee. Infernape turned to his left to see his duty panther Mienshao, who did not look happy what he said, "What? What did I say?" Infernape said, not realizing that his earlier words were the cause of the kicking.

 "If you do not enjoy the duty that you were trained for? Then I suggest that you quit now and become a servant," Mienshao said firmly. The pure fighting type Pokemon didn't like any foolishness on guard duty. Especially, coming from Infernape who he had know since they were young and in training to become guards of the Hall of Origins. 

"Ok, ok. Come on, Mienshao. You know that I was just kidding, right?" Infernape said as he held his arms up in defense.

Just as Mienshao was about to say something, both Pokemon quickly notice that three Legendary Pokemon were coming their way. Both Mienshao and Infernape soon straighten their postures as they bowed to three Legendaries. Virizion, Diancie, and Shaymin (who was in her land form) come to them with smiles on their faces.

"Lady Virizion, Lady Shaymin, Princess Diancie, good day," Mienshao said respectfully. 

"Good day to you as well, Mienshao," Diancie said with a giggle as she twirled. 

"Visiting this garden today, are we?" Infernape ask politely as he still was very respectful to the Legendaries. 

"Of course, we are. This one was the lucky one that we pick today to enjoy our day," Shaymin said as she was in Diancie's arms before she jump to ground.

"Thank you for guarding this garden. It's actually my most favorite one in the Hall of Origin,"" Virizion said with a happy smile on her face.

Soon the tree Legendary Pokemon went into the entrance of the garden with both Infernape and Mienshao being happy that they got to see three Legendaries today.

"Ok. I admit, this job is awesome!" Infernape said happily with Mienshao looking at his friend with a smile, happy to see that Infernape had gladly be grateful of his job. As the fire type Pokemon went on to say how cool it is to talk to Legendary Pokemon all the time. Infernape also admitted that he kind of forgotten about this part of being a guard. However, what the two of them didn't know, was that something was about to come to the Hall of Origins soon. And it will change the lives of everyone who lived there.

* * *

_In the Rose Garden_

Virizion, Diancie, and Shaymin enjoyed their time in the garden that they in. The Hall of Origins had many gardens with many different flowers in them. This one that they were in had all roses. Although, there many rose gardens, this one was said to be the most beautiful garden in the ancient building. Despite what Shaymin said earlier, even she thought it the most beautiful garden that she had ever been to.

Diancie look at the pink rose bush that was growing recently near the water fountain that she enjoys looking at despite being part rock type, "Oh, my. The bush absolutely goes well with the fountain! Would you agree, Virizion?" She ask her friends with a smile.

Virizion nodded her head, "Yes. It makes the fountain look more beautiful, Diancie," Virizion said with a kind smile.

Shaymin was far from them as she was heading for a rose bush that she personally planted herself. Since almost everyone was fused over this garden, Shaymin didn't want to look like she adored it as well. That why she pretends like she doesn't like a fan of this garden. As Shaymin managed to get her bush, she noticed something at the corner of her left eye. 

She turned and saw a huge flower that look like it was made out of gold. Shaymin was extremely confused as the flower wasn't a rose the others.

"Huh? This isn't a rose. What's doing here? It's so big," Shaymin said as circle around the flower. 

Soon enough, Shaymin quickly went back to Diancie and Virizion, "Guys, you need to come and see this!" Shaymin said as run back to the flower with both Virizion and Diancie went with her. 

The flower was still there where Shaymin left it. 

"A flower? Is that why you want us to see, Shaymin?" Diancie ask confusedly.

"Well kind of... What kind of flower it is, anyway. Is it even bloom?" Shaymin ask.

Virizion look at the flower for a second before saying. "I will talk to Arceus about this flower when he comes back. Until then, we will have talk care of flower," She said.

Little did they know, the soon to be bloom flower give them something more precious than a garden or a rose.   


	2. Nine Months

When Arceus received the news of the mysterious flower in one of the gardens, he was very curious about it. At first, he believed that of one the grass type Pokémon accidentally left a different flower seed in the garden. However, the Pokémon who tended the garden said that they always make sure that the seeds are all rose seeds. This caused Arceus to wondered who planted the flower. When he went the garden to see the flower himself, he was very surprised to see it was a big flower.

Although, the flower itself wasn't that big. It was almost the same size of Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy, and etc. In fact, the flower didn't look like it bloomed, it look like it was still bud. But its' petals look like they were made out of gold, and the stem (that wasn't that tall but seem to be strong enough to hold such a big thing) had a lovely shade of green that he ever seen.

Diancie, Virizion, and Shaymin had told him about this flower when he just got back from his home dimension. He told that them he'll observed it. Arceus admit that the golden flower didn't look that special from the other flowers.

But he did felt something about it about that outstand the other flowers. So, he decided that this mysterious flower will continued to grow in this rose garden until it will bloom.

Little did he know, that in nine months from now, everything will change.

* * *

_First week_

Some of the other Legendary Pokémon were a bit wary of this mysterious flower. They knew that sometimes that the most harmless things are the most dangerous. Some suggest that the flower should be moved to one of the other garden since it is in a rose one. Although, others were against because it wasn't like any other flower that they seen before. So replanted it would be a bad idea as it could die since they didn't know what kind of flower it was. At the end, the flower still continued to grow its' sport where it was found.

* * *

_Fifth weeks_

Meloetta sang a beautiful lullaby to the flower as if she was singing it to sleep. Meloetta had developed a fondness for the flower since it showed up out nowhere out of sudden. She ask the Pokémon if they had seen any signs of this plant growing, but to her surprise, none of them had seen any strange signs of this flower growing from the ground. In fact, the tended grass types were in the garden the day before Virizion and the others in it.

This actually shocked her. How can a flower this big could grow overnight?

* * *

_Nine weeks_

Volcanion watch as Mageana watered the flower that strangely showed up. Mageana used water flowers with the Princess of Azoth Kingdom before she was send to live at Nebel Plateau. So to her, this wasn't new.

However, Volcanion could less about this dumb plant that's causing the fuss. But since Mageana volunteered to take of this flower today, he went with her because she wanted to him see it with her.

Mageana wondered when will bloom. She wanted to see the center of it. Although, she knows that Volcanion would no doubt sneered from its' pollen.

 **"Oh, Volcanion. I hope it will bloom soon! I really want to see what kind of flower it is,"** Mageana said. Nine weeks had already passed, and the bud hasn't bloom yet.

This caused almost everyone to wondered if it's already a bloomed flower. Volcanion look at his robotic friend, and then at the flower. This thing was surely taking its' sweet time coming out.

"Be patient, Mageana. It'll bloom before you know it. Although, I would appreciate it if it could bloom faster so everyone could stop making a big deal out of this," He said. Despite not wanting to do with the flower, Volcanion wanted Mageana to be happy.

* * *

_Thirteen weeks_

Darkrai and Cresselia both hovered over the golden flower as it surprising shined in the moonlight. It was a very gorgeous sight to see.

When the duo heard about this flower, they just thought that someone put it there as a prank. But they did admit that it was a pretty thing. They were even surprise to see it was very big. In fact, it seemed to had gotten bigger over the months.

Flowers were supposed to bloom in days or weeks. But this one seems to taking time to bloom. This was very strange to both Darkrai and Cresselia, since they had never seen a flower not blooming this long before.

* * *

_Twenty weeks_

The Swords of Justice were in the Rose Garden to take care of the golden flower. Since Virizion had told them about the flower and how did she, Diancie, and Shaymin found it.

"This flower sure had gotten a lot bigger lately. Man, Darkrai wasn't kidding," Keldeo said. He and his mentors has been coming to the garden a lot to see how it was doing.

"It looks like it's doing great, Virizion. You shouldn't worry about it too much." Terrakion said to his friend.

"Yes, I know. But I just can't help it. This flower is a new found plant. I found it to be very exciting," Virizion said with a happy smile on her face. The mysterious flower had gotten her very excited to see what kind of flower it is.

Cobalion looked at her. He never saw her this happy before. The only time that the steel type Pokémon saw her like this, was when they took in Keldeo when he was a baby.

"You seemed to have gotten attached to this flower, Virizion. Is it because you're a grass type?" He asked her. Cobalion himself had gotten curious about this mysterious flower as well. The long time of not bloom, caused Cobalion to had wondered if it was that way.

Virizion looked at her leader, "Of course not. I'm just wondering what kind of flower it is." She said.

The Swords of Justice wondered how long until the flower was ready to bloom.

* * *

_Twenty-seven weeks_

Mew and Mewtwo were watering the flower. Although, Mewtwo was the one doing it was he didn't trust Mew to do so. Mewtwo was using his psychic powers to lifted the water from the fountain to watered the flower. He had wondered why it was taking so long for it to bloom.

Mew curiously look at the stem that was holding the golden flower. She tried to touch, but was her paw was snatched from it. Mew look and saw that it was the female Mewtwo.

"You know that you're not supposed to touch it, Mew. We're still learning about it. So please, be careful with it whenever you're near it," Female Mewtwo said firmly but gently.

"Hmm. Mew being careful? That will be the day," Male Mewtwo said. At least, he was happy to the other Mewtwo had come. The two Mewtwos had gotten along since they first met. They had gotten teased by the others about being a couple, which they won't.

 _"I can be careful whenever I want to. I just choice not to,"_ Mew said as she circled around them.

The two clones looked at each other and sighed deeply.

* * *

_Thirty-six weeks_

The two Deoxys were making their aurora in the Rose Garden since it was night time. It was true what Darkrai and Cresselia had told everyone. The golden flower was very beautiful in the light. The flower seemed to have been what everyone was talking now. How it get here and why? It's still a mystery.

When they were done and were already to go back into the building, the female Deoxys noticed a movement from the flower.

 _"Did you see that?_ " She asked her mate, pointing at the flower. The male Deoxys look at it and saw nothing.

 _"No. What did you see, my love?"_ He said concerned. He hated how his beloved mate was startled by something that he didn't see.

 _"It was probably just my imagination. Let's go back in, dear,"_ She said.

The two Deoxys went back inside of the Hall of Origin. Not noticing that was more movement was being made by the flower. they were almost like something was kicking in the flower.

* * *

_Forty weeks_

It's been nine months, and the mysterious, golden flower become bigger than when it first showed up. But it still had not bloom yet. This caused many of the Legendary Pokémon to be concerned, even the ones that didn't care about it were wondering why it didn't want to bloom yet.

All the Legendary Pokémon were in the Rose Garden. It has been almost a year since the flower has been here, and yet hasn't bloom like the other flowers. Xerneas was front of the flower as she was asked to see if she could do anything for it. When Xerneas was told about this flower, she went to see it herself, she could sense something about it that made her curious about it. When the flower didn't bloomed, many Pokémon had asked her to make it bloom. But she was didn't do it, because she wanted to see how long will this flower take to bloom on its' own.

Celebi circled around the mysterious flower. She become more and more fond of it everyday. Seeing it bigger than it ever was, made her very happy as it means that it's healthy at least. Unlike most Pokémon, Celebi wasn't in a rush for it to bloom. After all, she had all the time.

When Xerneas looked the flower, she finally decided to use her powers to see what is wrong with it. Although, to be honest, she didn't believe that wasn't anything wrong with flower. It probably was the way it is.

After her using powers, Xerneas looked and said, "It's very healthy, and that's all it is," She announced to her fellow Legendaries. This gave relief to some of them, but the others will still not satisfied.

 _"What do you mean "that's all it is", Xerneas!"_ Groundon yelled. Despite not caring about the flower, he was still wondering why it wouldn't bloom.

It soon became chaotic. Everyone became hostile towards each other. An Azumaril who tended the garden was about to enter it, but when she heard the voices of the Legendary Pokémon, she quickly turned away, not wanting to get in the crossfire.

As the Legendaries continued to argue with each other, Mew went over to the flower and saw that no one was looking at her direction. Going to the top, where the petals together, she gently touch it. Giggly as she finally touch it. Mew continued to touch the flower since everyone was still fighting.

Just then, the flower began to glow, which caused Mew to stop and look at it with wide and shock eyes. The other Legendary Pokémon saw that the flower glowing as well.

"Mew, what did you do?!" Everyone said since she was near it.

 _"I didn't do anything! And why are you guys blaming me?!"_ Mew complain.

The glowing wasn't too bright as they could still see the flower. The golden petals soon began to unfold. The flower was finally blooming.

"It's blooming! It's finally blooming!" Diancie said excitedly.

The petals slowly unfolded themselves as the light became more brighter. For the Legendaries, this wasn't the strangest thing ever. But this will be the day where everything will change for them.


	3. Alma

The glow soon died down as it faded away. The Legendary Pokémon wondered what was happing to the flower. It soon been to crossed their minds was that the flower was more unique than they realized. Ever since it got here, the flower was so different from the other ones in any of the gardens. It was way bigger and it kept growing these past 9 months. However, it never truly bloom, it was still a bud. But now it was finally time for it unfold its' golden petals for them to see.

The glow finally stop, revealing a human baby sleeping peacefully in it, with the child on the center of the flower. The baby had beautiful golden hair like the petals. The little baby was very small despite the flower being quite big. The child was beautiful. The flower baby was wearing a little, white dress.

Mew was very curious about the infant that just appeared from the flower, wanting to get a closer look of the child. She hovered over the little one. Smiling gently towards the baby. Wanting to play with the baby, Mew tried to wake the child up with her tail but was pulled back by Mewtwo (the male one) with a disapproving look on his face that was telling clearly her "don't even think about".

The rest of the Legendary Pokémon were still trying to process what just happen right now. A human baby just came from the mysterious flower that appeared 9 months ago. How is that even possible?

Terrakion look at everyone and then at the baby, "Ok. Since no one is going to say this, maybe I will. How the heck did a human kid end up here? I don't know much about humans, but I do know that they don't come from flowers," He said confused to wonder why there was human baby in the Hall of Origin.

Arceus was very surprise this will happen. The things he saw and witness of the centuries that he was been alive, and yet a baby just came out of a flower. To say this actually caught him off guard was beyond anything that he knows. Not that Arceus was angry that he didn't know about this or anything. Life is after all mysterious, even to himself at times.

Mew went to Arceus with the most unbelievable thought that she had ever had before, _"Can we keep it?"_ She said with hopeful eyes. This cause the others to look at her like she was crazy. The very idea of the Legendaries keeping a human child in the Hall of Origin was something that no one had ever expected before, and never will.

"Mew, we can't keep a human child in the Hall of Origin," Cobalion said with a stern look on his face.

Mew didn't gave up and begging for her to have the baby, _"But I'll take good care of it. I'll feed it, bath it, and cloth it. I'll give it lots of love so it grow up big and strong someday. So, please, can it stay?"_ Mew continued to begged to keep the little human. This drove almost everyone to tell her why the baby couldn't be kept in the Hall of Origin with them.

"The baby needs a mother to look after it, Mew," Lugia said gently, trying to reason with her.

"You barely responsible with anything that you have," Volcanion said. It wasn't because he didn't like the baby, it was because that it was too young to be without any human connect.

"Remember when you were in charge of a group of young Pokémon? You lost them when you took them out of the Hall of Origin, even though you knew that you were not supposed to allowed to go to the Human World. It took us two weeks to found them before they were caught by a Pokémon hunter," Yveltal said. Not wanting to have that kind off incident again. Especially, by Mew herself.

Mew was about to gave up but an new idea pop up in her head. It might help her.

 _"Alright. You guys, win. But I wonder how will the other humans treat the baby?" You know that humans hate what they don't understand, especially, something that is different from them,"_ Mew said. Hoping that her words had won her caste. It seems as though it did. The other Legendaries that didn't ague with her had agree with her on her statement. Humans were not kind towards anything that was not of their norm. This baby was indeed not a normal human as it just came out of a flower. Which that was not normal to a human.

"She's right. Humans will not kind to this little one if they knew about it," Zekrom said. Usually he'll never agree with Mew but she was right.

"Although, some humans will be kind, just who is still the question," Xerneas said.

"And besides, this baby could still be our friend after we raised it," Keldeo said. He was curious about how humans grow up.

As the Legendaries continued to ague with each other, the flower baby had woke up by the voices around it. It open its' eyes for the first time, revealing them to be green as the stem that was holding the flower. Seeing the world for the first time was strange, but seeing that on one was with it, the baby began to cry, wanting for something to comfort it.

Hearing the cry of the human baby, the Legendary Pokémon stop fighting and look at the child that they woken up. Not knowing what to do, they began to panic. But Meloetta quickly sang a gentle lullaby to the baby, seeming to work on the child as it stop crying. Looking all over to found that nice noise that it heard. Meloetta flew over to where the baby was at.

The little baby saw the strange flying creature above it. The child lifted its' arms to the green creature, wanting to closer to it. Meloetta smiled at the baby, cooling at it. Despite being many years since she seen a human baby, she still remembered that they're very fragile and one must very careful while being close to them. Humans were indeed very fragile despite having strong wills.

Mewtwo (male) sigh heavily. Deciding that it was time for them to stop fighting, "Should the child stay or not, that is for Arceus to decided. But we must accepted the decision at the end," He said. Not wanting this fight to continued, he knew that Arceus will be the one that decide if the baby will stay here or not.

The Legendary Pokémon look at Arceus, waiting for his decision. Not knowing what was the Alpha Pokémon was thinking as he stared at the baby for a moment. Arceus cleared his throat as he spoke.

"I've decide that the child will stay here," Arceus said.

Mew cheered as she went over to Arceus to nuzzle the right side of his face, _"Thank you, Arceus! I'll take good of this baby,"_ She said happily. But Arceus wasn't done.

"With supervisions, you can help with the child, Mew. You know, we don't trust you with something that comes with responsibility," He said as he watch Mew puff but did not complain. At least, the baby was staying.

Although, some Legendaries were still not happy about this, they know that Arceus' words were law. So, they decide to go with it. Even if they don't like the idea.

The female Mewtwo went over to the flower baby. She has never been this close to a human child this small before. The child was quite tiny, little hands and feet. Mewtwo lift the baby from the flower very carefully, hearing from some Pokémon that the heads of human infants were very weak. The baby look at her with innocent eyes. Mewtwo smiled as she felt a strange feeling in her chest. But it wasn't uncomfortable.

Victini look at the baby and play peek-a-boo with the child. The baby smile at him. Victini smiled back, but then he remember something important, _"Hold on. What are we going to name it? We can't call it a baby forever."_ Victini said.

"Actually, Victini, the baby's a girl," Xerneas said.

 _"Wait. How did you know that, Xerneas?"_ Victini said.

"I'm the Pokémon of life. So, I know these things," She said.

"And you didn't sense that there was a baby in the flower," Terrakion said. He kind of finding assuming that the Pokémon of life herself didn't pick up that was life in the flower.

"To be fair, I just thought that she was the seed of the flower," Xerneas defended herself. After all, these things never happen before, so, she had an excuse. "But Victini is right, we have to pick a name for her." She said. Soon everyone gave their suggested names for the baby. Mewtwo (female) finally spoke up after looking at the baby fore awhile now, "I like the name Alma. It's pretty and short., She said.

The name Alma soon ended up being the name that the baby will go by from now.

 _"Hey, Alma. We're going to take good care of you,"_ Meloetta said.

Little Alma look at the strange creatures that suddenly appeared around her. She wasn't alone anymore. The creatures were all different colors. Some were big, some were small. Still, it was better then being alone. The creature that was holding her was very nice. Alma soon wonder what will happen to her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alma is finally here. How will the story go from here?


	4. New Home

Alma seem to have taking a liking to the strange creatures around her. Despite that some of them look kind of scary, she actually like them a lot. In return, the strange creatures even seem to have gotten to like her at least. Everything around her was so different from what she was used to from her tiny home. Speaking of her tiny home, one of them lifted her up from it. She didn't mind. They will probably put her back on it after they were done with her.

Looking at everything around her, Alma felt out of place. The creatures like nothing like her. But she hope that she'll find someone who will look like her. There were also colorful things around them as well. They almost look like her home. The difference is that they were very small and were not as open as her beloved home had just recently been. Alma was actually looking forward to see new things after being in her little home for so long now.

Her little home was everything that she had ever known. Alma had never imagine that her home could open for her to see the world from the outside. It was so big and bright. It actually scared her because it was so overwhelming for her to take it all in.

Back when her home wasn't open, Alma used to hear voices from the outside. The voices were all different from each other. Some were loud and some were soft. Alma soon began to wonder if the strange creatures were those voices that she always listen. But when they began to talk, she know that they were indeed the voices that she heard. So, she was a little happy that she was with the owners of those voices that she familiar with.

One of the creatures soon called her Alma. She didn't understand why they wanted to call her that, but she actually liked that. Alma. She'll definitely go by that from now on. Alma soon learn that the creatures also called things.

Alma remember just nearly an hour ago when her home had somehow change when she was sleeping. She wonder what was wrong with it. It was very scary. Alma soon alone, something that she never felt before until now. Being alone was something that she never wanted to feel again. Although, what woke her up was the voices that she always heard before. She heard them but she didn't know where to look. This actually made her cry. Alma had never cried before. So, she didn't know why did her eyes felt strange. Alma realized that it was water coming from her.

She had always heard from the voices that her home needed something called water. After her home had water, it went to her as well. The water was cold and tasted nice to have. Since then, water became her favorite thing to have, other then sleeping.

When Alma cried, the voices stopped talking. When she heard a familiar voice that that sang to her to go to sleep, she lifted her little head and saw above her was a creature that had green hair with dark lines and blue sports on it. Its' face was completely white with bluish-greenish eyes and something on its' forehead that was also the same color. The legs were white as well and the rest of its' body was of dark color with a green line on the waist. It also had something stuck on its' right side.

The creature seemed to have been friendly since it calmed her down. Alma even reached out her tiny hand to touch it. The creature smiled at her and cooled at her. Alma was happy that she at least had someone with her. She quickly heard more of the voices around her.

One of them said about letting something called Arceus decides on what to do with her. This actually scared her. They didn't want her with them. What will happen to her now?

After what seemed like forever, another said that she could stay with them after all. This made her happy now. She wondered if this was Arceus that other voice talked about.

Soon she heard more voices around her again. Alma saw another coming up to her. This one was big but it didn't seem mean. This one was the one that lifted her from her home. She looked at the creature very curiously, wondering what will it do. It just smiled at her. Like it was happy to see her.

Another creature appeared before her. Just like the first creature, this one was floating as well. It coved its' beautiful blue eyes before uncovering them while a funny face. Alma smiled at it. This one was nice like the other two. The creature smiled back at her. But then it seemed like it remembered something.

It told the others what they going to call her. Soon more voices had gave suggests on what to call her. This confused her. Why did she needs to be called something? But it seemed have been important to be called something.

The creature that holding her said that the name Alma. Saying that it was pretty and short. Soon the name Alma became what she'll be called. She even liked the name.

The first creature that Alma met soon spoken to her, _"Hey, Alma. We're going to take good care of you,"_ It said. More creatures appeared around her. Some were very happy to see her and others didn't seem like what not knowing what to do.

But to her, having this strange creatures were better than being lonely. After all, Alma herself had spend a long time in her home with no one with her. It was awfully lonely for her during time. But now she has those creature. They all seem nice.

The smaller ones all said that they wanted to play with her. Although, Alma had no idea what was playing. The bigger ones carefully watched her with worriedness.

The same voice that said that she could stay spoke again, "You can play with Alma later. But for now, we'll have to get her settle in her new home," It said calming.

Her new home? They will not putting her back in her tiny home. They will taking her away from it.

Alma soon felt her eyes getting wet again. But she didn't care. She wanted to go home.


	5. Struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took too long to update this chapter. But it's here now.

Alma's cries wouldn't stop. No matter how much they tried to calm her down, it wouldn't work. The little baby kept crying. She didn't want to stop. At first, the Legendaries thought that she was hunger. But she didn't want any milk from the one of the Miltank that Mew quickly gotten but she refused any of it. A few tried to put her to sleep to see if she was tired. But it became worst when they took her from the garden. Still, the Legendary Pokémon tried to make Alma feel at home.

Meloetta tried to sing a lullaby to calm Alma down like before. To her surprise, the baby just crying, "Maybe she's just scared of us?" She said. Thinking that was the only real reason for Alma's crying.

Mewtwo (male) shook his head, "No. She would have cried when she first saw us."

Keldeo look at Alma. Wondering why was she still crying. But he soon got an idea of why, "Maybe she wants to go back to the flower? She came from it, so maybe she wants to go back to it? It's like her home," He said, believing that's what Alma wanted.

"I agree with Keldeo here. Alma was happy to see us when she came out to the world. Just hearing us saying that we're taking her from it must have terrified her," Mesprit said, looking at Alma who was crying too loudly to hear her. As the Legendary Pokémon of emotions, Mesprit could sense that Alma was perfectly happy to see them all and only cried when they started talking about getting settling her in.

Arceus cleared his throat, getting everyone's attraction, "Perhaps if that's the case, then we can make arrangements for her to feel at home," He said.

The Legendary Pokémon didn't understand what he meant by that, but they decided to go along with it. Anything to stop Alma from crying all night.

"Gardevoir, Florges, please, come here you two," Arceus said. Summoning two of his thirty personal servants to the garden. Immediately, the two Pokémon arrived to where their master was. Both Gardevoir and Florges had waited outside of the garden where the Legendary Pokémon were having a meeting about the flower that everyone was talking about. To them, it was just a flower. So, they got to there, they were surprise to see a human baby in the garden with the Legendary Pokémon. At first, they believed to be a trick. But the looks from some of them was telling them both that it was real. Then again, they did heard the cries of a baby from the rose garden.

"Yes, Lord Arceus?" Florges said, bowing to the Alpha Pokémon.

"What can we do for you, Your Greatness?" Gardevoir said, bowing as well.

"Please, make a room for the addiction in the Hall of Origin," He said. Staring at Alma, Arceus knew that her existence will be known by all at the Hall of Origin soon. Hopefully, Alma will get along with many Pokémon. As well that some of the Pokémon that lived here will tolerate her despite being human.

"This is Alma. She'll be living here from now on. As of today, you two will become her ladies-in-waiting," Arceus added. Trusting both Gardevoir and Florges of taking care of Alma when he and the others won't be able to.

The two female Pokémon were shock to hear such a thing from Arceus. But they didn't complain, this was still Arceus after all. Besides, they were curious of the human baby that was in front of them. Both of them bowed to Arceus. "Yes, Lord Arceus. We won't deny your demands." They said at the same time. Leaving the garden to prepared for a room for their new mistress. Hearing her crying very loudly, they knew that must make it something that she liked.

After Gardevoir and Florges left, Arcues turn to the rest of the Legendaries, "Until Alma's room is ready, we should make feel welcome here," He said.

" _Got it, Arceus. We're make sure that Alma will have a good time with her room getting ready,"_ Mew said. But hearing Alma crying keep going, she knew that it be a long time for some of them.

* * *

_In the Pokémon Village_

The village near the Hall of Origin was the place that many Pokémon lived who won't Legendaries. They pretty much have did what must humans did. They make things to sell and buy. Young Pokémon go to school to learn new things. Older Pokémon work to earn a living. Many Pokémon often wish to work at the Hall of Origin. Some work as servants in the ancient building and others serve as gauds for the Legendary Pokémon. Still, many of the Pokémon were grateful that The Legendaries had build this village for them to live in near the Hall of Origin. The village itself wasn't that old like the building.

However, there was some rumors going around, saying that was a human baby in the Hall of Origin. Some of the Pokémon didn't believe there was a human child in the building, others did. Wondering why was there a human here.

"I heard there's a human kid in the Hall of Origin."

"A human baby here? That's ridiculous."

"A human? Can we go see it, Mama?"

"I wonder what's doing here?"

"It's imposable for any human came here without any of the Legendary Pokémon helping them."

"The only human that I could think of being here is the Chosen One Ash Ketchum."

The rumor of a human baby being here was something that no one could ever imagery. After all, many humans didn't know about the Hall of Origins. Some prefer to keep it that way.

* * *

_Sunset at the Hall of Origin_

The sun was setting. Alma finally stop crying for awhile. She actually tired herself out. Much to the relief of some the Legendaries.

"Finally! I thought this kid will never stop crying!" Volcanion said. Hearing Alma crying all day, he almost exploded.

"Come on, Volcanion. It wasn't that bad," Danica said.

"Are you kidding?! Hearing her crying getting annoying!" He said.

Alma was put back on her flower. The Legendaries first tried to take her to some parts of the building, but she kept crying the whole time. It actually amazed them that a tiny thing like her was able to cry that long. They did want her to get use to not being on the flower that she called home for nine months. But they decided to have her be on it for awhile. Seeing her cry for so long, they put her back on it. Alma calmed down. But she still had tears in her eyes. After awhile, the tears finally stop.

Just then, Gardevoir and Florges came back. Bowing to the Legendaries in front of them.

"The room for Lady Alma is almost ready," Florges said.

"But it won't be done for a few days," Gardevoir said.

"Thank you, you two," Arceus said, dismissing them. The female Pokémon bowed to him. Looking at their mistress. Wondering what kind orders will she be giving them.

"Now then, we'll take turns to watch over Alma while her room is getting ready. Until then, she'll be sleeping here in the garden," He said.

"Arceus, are sure that's a good idea?" Virizion said worrying. Despite not knowing much of human infants, she knew that newborns were extremely fragile.

"Well no. But I do want her to sleep where is comfortable. Besides, do you want to hear crying all night in you rooms?" Arceus said, knowing the truth. Watching amusing as a few of the Legendaries shook their heads.


	6. Happiness

The rumors of a human baby was finally indeed conformed by Arceus himself. After the rumors were true, every Pokémon wonder what will happen now. How will the human child fit in the Hall of Origin?

Some of the young Pokémon wanted to met the baby that was living in the ancient building with the Legendary Pokémon. They never seen a human up close before. Other then the Chosen One, no human had ever step foot on the grounds on the Hall of Origin before. But they were told by their parents to wait until the Legendary Pokémon said so.

However, there were still some that didn't want the child in the Hall of Origin. They wondered what was going on in Arceus' head. Why did the Alpha Pokémon decided to let the human live here? But they knew well that they couldn't complain to any of the Legendary Pokémon on this decision. When all of the Legendaries agreed on something, it becomes law. But they knew of some of the Legendaries won't exactly happy with this but they went along with it anyway. They decided that they won't have anything to do with the human child. They will be minding their business.

After the news was revealed, the Legendaries began to make Alma feel at home. The little human baby was getting used to not being on her flower. She was now happy being with them. Many of them were happy that she was staying with them. Even the ones that didn't want her here were even liking her a little. Some took turns to watch her sleep while the others went to the Human World to see what they can learn from human babies in order to raise Alma right.

Right now, Alma was sun bathing on the grass in a different garden then the one that she was born. It had took her awhile to get used to things around her. Both Gardevoir and Florges took their roles as Alma's ladies-in-waiting very serious. The two female Pokémon tended to their mistress whenever the Legendaries were unable to. They were currently watching her in the garden.

"Lady Alma seems to be happy here," Gardevoir said.

"Yes. She appears to be enjoy herself," Florges said.

After hearing how Alma was born, both Gardevoir and Florges wonder how mysterious the universe can be at times. Alma was the only human that the two have ever met. But they heard of both good and bad things about humans from the stories around the Hall of Origin.

Alma yawned as she was getting sleeping. Her ladies-in-waiting quickly rushed to their mistress to see if she was getting tired already. With Alma in Florges' arms, the two Pokémon return inside the building. Happy to see that their mistress had a good day.

Open seeing the two Deoxys, they both bowed respectfully towards them.

"Lady Alma had falling asleep in the garden, Your Greatnesses," Flores said.

The two Deoxys thanked the two Pokémon for looking out Alma, _"Thank you for watching out for Alma for us. We both know that she could be a handful at times"_ The male Deoxys said.

"It was no problem, Lord Deoxys," Gardevoir said. Both she and Flores politely excused themselves after hanging Alma over to the two Mythical Pokémon.

Both Deoxys look at the human girl that was born a week ago. Seeing her asleep so peacefully, they decided to take her to her room. Alma's room was coved in roses. Her ladies-in-waiting believed that Alma would happy if her room had roses in it to make her feel at safe. It appeared to have work even. After getting used to of not being on her flower, Alma was happy to see her own room. Some of the roses were from the garden that she was born in. Although, both Gardevoir and Flores had to asked Virizion if it was okay to do it. The grass type Legendary happily agreed.

Open arriving in Alma's room, they both saw Shaymin in there, "There you are, Alma. I've been looking everywhere for you," Shaymin said. But she noticed that the human baby had fallen asleep, "She's asleep? I was going to show her the new flowers that I was planting in her room," She said sadly.

The two Deoxys look at each other. Despite their lack of facial expressions, they both knew that Shaymin had deeply had an attachment to Alma.

 _"Don't worry, Shaymin. Alma will woke up to see the new flowers that you brought for her,"_ The female Deoxys said. It made to see that Shaymin was doing something for Alma.

Placing Alma on her flower bed, the two Deoxys and Shaymin left to let the human child sleep soundly.

With the time that Alma was with the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, the powerful Pokémon were happy to have Alma in their lives. Although, some won't openly admitted. But still, The human that was born from a flower was giving something new for the Legendaries to learned from. And that is how humans grow and change. Humans all change like the four seasons to be more than they are. Every human change to grow to become stronger.

The Legendary Pokémon wonder what can of person will Alma became one day. With the love and care that they give her, they no doubt that she'll be a kind person. But also knew that she'll one day wll have to live with her own kind. But for now, Alma was still a baby that was very happy to be with them.

Alma herself had grown to love her new family. Whenever she cried, one of them made her happy again. Some of them even played with her. The human baby enjoyed being with them.


	7. Rules, Getting Along

Alma giggled as Mew wriggled her tail at her. The ancient Mythical Pokémon was also giggling with the baby. It has been two months since Alma was born. Everything seemed to been going well. The human child was getting more comfortable with the Pokémon that she was living with. The Legendaries were also getting used to her as well. This became big news to the many Pokémon that lived outside of the Hall of Origin.

To hear that a mere human child was winning the hearts of the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world. Although, to some, that wasn't a big surprise. Bonding with a baby can make anyone fall for them. But for others, the Legendaries were said to have some fondness for some humans once they prove that they are worthy. So, to that group, it wasn't a big surprise for them.

Since the human baby came along, a few rules have to be made. This was decided by Arceus who once saw Alma and a few of baby Pokémon playing too rough. Human babies were said to have been fragile. So, Arceus have made new rules so Alma will be much safer to live with them.

1\. No rough playing.

2\. Alma can't eat anything solid.

3\. If playing with Alma, adult supervision is needed.

4\. Be careful when holding Alma since her head is still developing.

5\. Don't leave anything that dangerous for a human baby.

6\. Don't leave Alma alone as she can get hurt if she doesn't have anyone with her to check on her.

7\. Don't say bad words around Alma as she can most likely say them later when she gets older.

8\. Make sure that her diapers are change as it can. She can have a skin rash if she still in her old for too long.

9\. If she cries too much, bring her rose petals. For some reason, roses can calm her down.

10\. Make sure that she's not napping too long. Alma will stay up all night of she naps too long.

Mew was playing with Alma today in the former's room. But she was bring watch by Keldeo and Cobalion. The members of the Swords of Justice were watching Mew playing with the new member of the Hall Origin.

Although, Cobalion wasn't sure if he should be here. He never personally had met Alma. It wasn't because that he didn't like her. It was because he didn't know how to act around with babies.

When Keldeo was taken in by the Swords of Justice, Cobalion had no idea what he was doing. The little Pokémon was scared of him when they first met. It was mostly do to the Steel/Fighting type's cold stare. Cobalion was known to have an icy look in his eyes. But Virizion and Terrakion know that Cobalion had a soft heart. But it was hidden by his stern look. But when Keldeo nearly fell off of a cliff, Cobalion had found himself worrying over the little Water/Fighting type who saw that the latter was very kind and cared about him.

Seeing Alma this close, Cobalion almost wanted to see her close. Keldeo saw that his adoptive father was staring at the human baby for a good while now. Thinking that Cobalion wanted to see Alma, "Hey, Cobalion, why don't you go up and see Alma? You won't be able too see from her," Keldeo said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Keldeo, but I'm afraid that Alma won't like me very much," Cobalion said.

Mew had overhead what the two Swords of Justice were saying. She quickly flew over to them, _"Come on, Cobalion, she won't bit. Alma doesn't even have teeth yet,"_ Mew said.

Cobalion was thinking it over. After he saved his adoptive son Keldeo from that fall, the two became very close. As father and son should. While he might act strict at times, it was because Cobalion wanted Keldeo to be prepared when the day the Water type become an adult.

While this was happening, Alma was getting fussing. That noise that she was making was telling them that she was hungry.

"Guys, Alma is hungry," Keldeo said. Hearing her make those noises was kind of cute. Babies were known to be cute by many. Regardless if they were human or Pokémon.

Mew quickly grabbed a golden cup that next to Alma and went to her. It was full of Moomoo Milk. It also appeared that Alma enjoys it. After she was done, Mew gently lifted the baby from the bed, petting her on her back. This caused Alma to burp. She giggle after finishing her meal. While Alma wanted to play with Mew again, Mew had an idea, _"Oh, Cobalion, could please watch Alma for me?"_ Mew said, leaving Alma alone with Cobalion and Keldeo. They were both surprise that Mew would do that. Then again, Mew had always done something similar to this. But leaving Alma with them was something that they didn't think that she would do.

Everyone in the Hall of Origin knew that Mew love Alma very much. So leaving the child with someone else was totally out of character of her. But Cobalion soon realized that what she was planning to do, "Mew, this is unacceptable! Come back at once!" Cobalion said. Mew wanted to him to spend more time with Alma by letting her be watched by Cobalion.

Alma looked at the handsome, blue Pokémon before her. Her eyes were widen. She had seen many times before. But she never got the chance to actually met him. Reaching out her tiny hand, she tried to touched him. Cobalion was a bit surprise to see the child wanting to feel him. Alma was said to have not to be afraid of other more scary looking Pokémon. Not knowing what to do, Cobalion look at her.

Keldeo could see that his adoptive father was getting awkward around with a human child. This was priceless! He couldn't wait to tell everyone when they get back from the Human Word.

"Don't worry, Cobalion. She's just trying to get to know you," He said. Although, he was holding back a laugh.

Cobalion looked at Alma for awhile now. Deciding that it was time to get to know a little, Cobalion bent down, "Hello there, little one," He said.

Alma just set there for awhile now as well. But she giggled. She placed her hand on his whit fur. It was extremely soft.

Keldeo smiled at the scene. Happy to see them both getting along with each other, "I know that Cobalion may seem like a big meanie. But deep down, he's a really nice guy once you got to know him," Keldeo said to Alma.

The human baby smiled as well.


	8. Early Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! I'm back to update this chapter! Let's get started! Also, so sorry for the late update, guys! I took a break on writing fanfiction for awhile now. But I'm back now.

Today was the day that Alma had turn 4 months old. She was still a baby, but that the Legendaris didn't seemed to mind. They knew that humans age slowly than Pokémon. Besides, they themselves had barely age at all.

Today was the day that Alma had turn 4 months old. She was still a baby, but that the Legendaris didn't seemed to mind. They knew that humans age slowly than Pokémon. Besides, they themselves had barely age at all.

This was being held by Mew who invited Keldeo, Meloetta, Diancie, Shaymin, and some of the others where there as well. Mew was planning to have a party for Alma. Despite being the human girl being only four months old, she and the others still wanted to celebrate her birthday despite being a little too early. To them, Alma entered their lives very long ago.

Alma was in her room napping as usually. Arceus was away in the Human World to tend important business there. So, that left Mew and a few others to make plans on Alma's birthday party. It was arranged by Mew (obviously) and Meloetta. There were still some Legendaries that didn't showed up to the meeting and were not actually aware about the party. Those Pokémon were also in the Human World doing their usual routes there to balanced the world that they live in.

 _"Okay, everyone! Alma had just turned 4 months old! I know that doesn't mean much but I don't wait to celebrate her real birthday. Besides, this party will be fun for her!"_ Mew said. She was at the center since this whole idea was hers.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to celebrate her birthday this early, Mew?" Meloetta said worrying. After all, they were planning a party without Arceus's knowledge. She was kind of scared of what Arceus will do if he founds out they were doing. Even though Arceus was a very kind Pokémon, he was very scary when he angry. But Meloetta knows that he'll understand that they were simply throwing a party for Alma. But still, Arceus will still not be happy that they had a party without his said so. He'll probably tell them how they were not behaving like the Legendary Pokémon that they are. Instead, they behaved like human teenagers.

_"Of course, Meloetta. Arceus won't ever know that we had a party," Mew said smiling._

"And if his servants found out about this and report right back to him?" Tapu Koko said, pointing out the possibility of getting in trouble by Arceus' loyal servants who no doubting will tell the Alpha Pokémon about the early birthday party.

"Or the other Pokémon that live in the village will notice that the Legendaries are having a party for some reason when day is just another day for everyone, including us and Alma," Tapu Bulu said. The only reason that he was here and telling Arceus about this was because he wanted to give Alma a special seashell that he found on his beach last month. Although, he did wanted to give it to her when he returned to the Hall of Origin. But Tapu Bulu felt that he was going spoil Alma too much. The party was the perfect opportunity to give it to her.

 _"Don't worry about them, Bulu. I've already got that covered. We'll just have the party in Alma's room. We just make sure that we're just playing with her. If anyone's going to ask about Alma's new things that just showed up, we just make it seem like that we were just spoiling her,"_ Mew said. She was sure of herself that the secret birthday party won't be discover by anybody.

Mew just wanted to make this day very special for Alma. Ever since the baby came into her life, Mew wanted to make everything wonderful and fun for the human child to love and enjoy. A few Legendaries had often said that she was spoiling the girl too much. But to Mew, Alma deserves everything in the world.

Tapu Bulu look at her a few seconds before sighing, "Alright. If you say so, Mew. But if anyone founds out about this, I'll just tell them that this was all your idea. Which it is," He said.

Mew giggles. She couldn't wait to see Alma's face that will be filled with happiness and joy at her birthday party.

* * *

_Alma's room_

Opening her beautiful green eyes, Alma saw the Legendaries in front of her. They smile at her with gifts with them. Alma tried to reach them with her tiny arms but she still couldn't walk or crawl on her own. She still needed someone to carry her around with them. But she didn't mind. She actually like it a lot.

"Happy Birthday, Alma!" They said at the same time.

Alma was confused. What was a birthday? Was today a special day? But Arceus would have told her about what was going to happen today.

Mew flew towards her with a very bright smile on her pink face

 _"Happy Birthday, my precious Alma!"_ The cat like Pokémon said happily. Mew circled around Alma like she always does.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Alma! Even thought it's a little early to actually celebrate it yet. But some of us just couldn't wait to do it for a year," Keldeo said. He nuzzled her with the right side of his face. The human baby giggled as she hugged the youngest member of the Swords of Justice.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Alma! Even thought it's a little early to actually celebrate it yet. But some of us just couldn't wait to do it for a year," Keldeo said. He nuzzled her with the right side of his face. The human baby giggled as she hugged the youngest member of the Swords of Justice.

 **"Alma, we brought you presents for you to have,"** Magearna said as she danced around before falling on her face.

Presents? Why were giving her presents today? Alma was wondering on what they said to her. Birthday seem like an important day for then. Was birthday something that everyone brings gifts to people? If she could talk she might have asked to about what was so important.

"Here, Alma, I've wanted to give you this for awhile now," Tapu Bulu said.

Seeing that it was a purple seashell, Alma grabbed it and put it in her mouth like any baby would. Likely, it was too big for her to put it wholly in her mouth. Tapu Bulu smiled at seeing the girl already taking a liking to the seashell that he found.

"She really likes that shell, huh?" Shaymin said. The little green Pokémon brought a basket of lilies to Alma.

"This are for you, too, Alma. You really should try different flowers to put in your room," Shaymin said.

"I see that you all celebrated her birthday a little too early," An all too familiar voice said.

All the Legendary Pokémon in the room were frozen. They turned around to see that Arceus and the others had return to the ancient building.

"Arceus, what are you doing here? Why are you back so soon?" Mew asked nervously. This is bad. How did Arceus found out about the party. Someone must have found out when they getting their gifts ready for Alma.

Arceus looked at her a uncertain look on his face.

"I was doing my duties as the Alpha Pokémon when my one of loyal servants had inform me that you are all were throwing a party without my permission. Normally, I would have punished you all by making all of you clean the entire building for two years. But since today is a special today, I let it slide," Arceus said calming. This actually surprised everyone in the room. Arceus not punishing them was weird. What was going on in his head?

"Why are you not punishing us, Arceus?" Diancie said. This definitely strange. Normally, Arceus would have made them clean the windows right now.

"No. I've actually have a gift for Alma as well," Arceus said. That actually surprised the ones that first entered Alma's room.

"Yes. When we heard about your secret party, we decided to join in. We also bright gifts for Alma as well," Cobalion said with a smile on his face.

Alma was soon giving gifts that her adoptive family had brought for her. She still couldn't understand why was today was so important. But the fact that her family was with her had made it a wonderful birthday. Especially, her beloved new seashell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the chapter, everyone. Again, sorry for the late update. But I'm back now.


	9. Big Pretty Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this story for you all. Sorry that I am a little late to update this, but I'm back to write this story now. Let's get started, people!

Alma was now one years old. The Legendary Pokémon couldn't believe that how much time had flew by so quickly. It felt strange to know that just only a year since the human child had entered their lives. All of them had bonded with her. Although, some won't admitted out loud to say the least. But as long as Alma was happy, they would too. After all, Alma has been part of their family for many months now. So it was naturally for the Legendaries see her as if she was their own.

During the ninth or tenth month, Alma had learned to crawl. As soon she could do that, Alma tried to exploded many places that no one had taken her. But when ever she even close, someone had managed to grabbed her before she could entered that place. She would always angrily blew raspberries at them for stopping her. Of course, this would led to some scolding form whoever had found her.

But it was still a good life. Since the little baby had learned to crawl, Arceus had to made a set of rules to keep Alma getting hurt. It wasn't easily to make sure that a human baby stays safe.

But even that didn't stop Alma from hiding from her nannies. A mere second when they took their eyes off of her was enough for Alma to get away from them. She had a habit to disappeared. This almost actually drove all the servants crazy. Not so much for the Legendary Pokémon. Somehow, the Legendaries always knew where to found her, no matter how good she was hiding. According to some of them, it was almost because they could hear Alma's voice. It was strange because the human child had yet said a single word.

Even though it was said that human babies will talk at six months old. But Alma had yet said anything. But to according to some other Pokémon that were originally came from the Human World, some babies can talk longer to talk then others.

Magearna had become close to the child. Showing Alma her flowers that appeared in her hands. The two of them had played together with Magearna making flowers crowns for her new friend. It has been many years since Magearna had played with humans. Volcanion doesn't like talking about their human friends from the past, especially Ash.

While she was in her thoughts, Alma tried to make a dust for it. Seeing Magearna was in deep in thought, Alma knew that this was a perfect chance for her to escape from the Pokémon before she knows where she did she go.

But just as she could run for it, a giant, red leg had suddenly appeared before her. It was Volcanion who didn't look happy.

"Alma, how many times to we have to tell you go anywhere without someone with you. You're too little to go by yourself," Volcanion said, using his cannons like arms to left the girl up from the ground very gently.

 **"Aww! You love her like the rest of us, Volcanion!"** Magearna said happily. She did a little twirled before she fell onto the ground, as usual.

Volcanion sighed, seeing his closest friend had fallen again. He picked up Magearna and turn to see that Alma was still there.

"You need to stop doing that, Magearna," He said with a frown on his face.

 **"But it's so much fun! I really hope that I'll be able to twirled without falling on the ground,"** She said.

While the two Mythical Pokémon were auguring, Alma decided to used this as her getaway. She quickly left the room that she and the two Pokémon were in. Now she can explored different places like she always wanted. The Hall of Origin was so big. She bet that there were so many places that she had yet to be at. She wondered how many rooms were in the building.

Alma had quickly had herself had an unfamiliar place. Despite being one years old, the human girl could understand that she was a little far from her usual places that she had often hanged out.

Crawling to look where she could something to play with, she noticed two guards were standing near two giant doors that she never seen before. They look like they were made out of gold with the doorknobs look like they made of silver. Nevertheless, the doors were very pretty. The two guards were a Charizard and a Greninja, both whom looked very serious.

As Alma was starting at them, she heard a voice coming from towards the two Pokémon. It was a Luxray who had was breathing hard. Luxray had stopped in front of Charizard and Greninja.

"Lady Alma is nowhere to be found! Lord Arceus had ordered all of us to look for her!" Luxray said seriously. Both Charizard and Greninja were surprised to hear that the human child had gone missing.

"What? Are you sure that she's not with Lady Magearna or Lady Mew?" Greninja asked.

"Yes, Lady Magearna and Lord Volcanion were with her when she disappeared," Luxray explained.

"Very well. We'll help with the search for Lady Alma," Charizard said.

Soon, all three had left, leaving the doors unguarded. Alma had crawled up to the doors. They were very big. Alma wondered what was on the other side on the doors. Maybe another treasure room with much more priceless things in there.

Suddenly, the doors had open by themselves. That would have been spooky to many, but being a baby, Alma was more curious than afraid. She wanted to see what was in there. But before she could ever crawl, a long tongue had grabbed her before she could even move. It was Greninja. Following him were Charizard and Luxray. All three were relief to see that she was alright. Not a single scratched on her.

"Thank goodness we found you, Lady Alma," Luxray said.

Alma was not happy that her little journey had come to a quick end. She blew an angry raspberry at the three Pokémon that dared ruined her fun.

"Come on, let's go back to the Legendaries before they get too worried," Charizard said.

"Lady Alma, please don't run off by yourself. You need to understand that you're too young to go out by yourself for now. When you're older, you can go wherever you want," Greninja said.

Alma soon thought what Greninja said. Despite being able to crawl now, she was still incapable to do things on her own. She knew that Greninja was right.

While taking Alma back, the tree guards had wondered how could she be able to open the doors. Before they left, Luxray had closed the doors. That room in there was strictly forbidden from anyone entering. No one was allowed there. The only ones that could entered were the Legendary Pokémon. However, they rarely had entered the room. What was in there was a mystery, but no one dared tried to entered that room. Charizard and Greninja themselves had never entered the room either. Even if they were curious to see what was in there, the two Pokémon guards would ever disobeyed the Legendaries.

"When you said that you heard something back there, Greninja, you won't kidding," Charizard said.

"I told you that I wasn't hearing things," Greninja said to his friend.

"I'm still wondering who can a baby managed to open those doors by herself. They're very heavy to open without two Pokémon to open it," Luxray said. He looked at Alma with curiosity.

Soon the three Pokémon had entered the throne room where Arceus, Magearna, and Volcanion were at. Open seeing Alma was unharm, the three Mystical Pokémon were relief to see that she was okay.

 **"Alma, I'm so sorry that I didn't keep a better eye on you!"** Magearna said as she ran to her baby girl.

Arceus turn to look at the three Pokémon that had found her, "Thank you for returning Alma to us. I do apologize if she was trouble," He said.

"Of course now, Lord Arceus. She was pretty behaved on the way here," Luxray said.

"She was at the forbidden doors when we found her. They were open somehow, My Lord," Charizard said.

Hearing that Alma was near the doors that no one was allowed had caused the Mystical Pokémon became worried. There were actually nothing bad in there. The room did had something that was special to The Legendary and Mystical Pokémon.

"Thank you three. You may go now. Tell the others that Alma had been found," Arceus said.

The three Pokémon nodded. After they left, Volcanion looked at Arceus with seriousness in his eyes.

"Someday, she'll learn about him. What will you tell her," Volcanion said.

Arceus took a minute to talk. "When the time comes, she'll be ready," Arceus said.

 **"Alma, how couldn't we found you like always? Did you stayed quiet enough for us not sense you?"** Magearna said.

"Perhaps, it was," Arceus said. It was a bit strange not sense Alma. Whenever she made a nose, every Legendary Pokémon knew where she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.


	10. Bittersweet Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this chapter. Hope you all love this story.

"Mew. Mew."

Alma was saying Mew's name repeating. The baby human started to learned to talk. She could some words and some of the some of the names of the Pokémon. Not only that, but Alma could even walk a little. She was growing a bit too fast for some of Legendary Pokémon. With Alma walking, she loved walking into trouble. Alma had often ran down the hallways all the time, which some members in her adoptive family didn't approved of.

Whenever she was seen running in the halls, Alma was scolded by someone. Usually it was one member in her family that did the scolding. Some of the servants were reluctantly to scolded the human girl themselves. But Gardevoir and Florges weren't afraid to scolded Alma if she misbehave. But the two Pokémon cared about her since she won't be this little anymore in the future.

Currently, Alma was with Mew and her two clones, the two Mewtwo. The year that had followed, Alma changed physically as the signed that she was growing. Her golden blonde hair had gotten a little longer than it originally was. She was much bigger than when she was born. But she was still little.

 _"Yes, Alma? What is it?"_ Mew asked.

Alma had simply giggled happily. Mew giggled as well. The two were very close. Alma had a very close bond with the Legendary Pokémon but Mew was the one that the girl was closest to. The closeness was something Mew would never trade for. She loved Alma more than anything else in the world.

In fact, none of the Legendary Pokémon could imagine their live without Alma. The laughter and crying had filled the Hall of Origin. Since Ash and their other human friends were now gone, the Legendary Pokémon were a bit hesitate of interacting with humans again. However, they still can helped humans once they proved that they were worthy of their trust.

Speaking of humans, the Legendaries were a bit worried that now Alma is one. Human children usually interacted with other people at a young age to help with their social skills. Alma had never interacted someone her own age.

Many of the Legendary wanted her to spend time with children her own age. But a few were worried that the other children won't accepted her since she is so different from them. Being a born from a flower is one thing, and being raised by the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of the world is another. Having their Alma being treated so differently just because she is different had made them afraid for her.

Even through Alma is a good person, some humans won't be. Some humans will use her to get the Legendaries to obey them. Arceus even was afraid that someone cruel and evil would used Alma as an experiment simply because she came from a flower instead of being born naturally. They couldn't send Alma to the Human World without someone guarding her there. Someone there would definitely ask why there is a baby with a Pokémon guarding her without any adult. They will also ask where were her parents.

All of the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon knew that Alma one day go to the Human World herself. It was one of the many things that was augured among them. What age that Alma will go to the Human World? Some wanted her to go there when she turn ten years old like other children when they go to their Pokémon journeys. Others wanted her to leave when she turns fifteen years old.

Soon the letter won. Alma would go to the human when she becomes fifteen. Her social skills would handled by her caregivers. The human child will play with young Pokémon that will help her to interacted with others. When she becomes old enough, Alma will go to the school in the village where she could learn new things there.

For now, Alma would continued to stay in the Hall of Origin until she's of age.

"It's almost time for her nap, Mew. Can you go and make her bottle, Mew?" The female Mewtwo said.

 _"But I want to play with her a bit longer,"_ Mew whined.

"Mew! Mew!" Alma said happily as she twirled around like a dancer.

"Mew, you can play with Alma after her nap. You don't want Arceus to scold you for letting her stay up this long," The male Mewtwo said.

Mew pouted but didn't further complain. The last thing she wanted was Arceus telling her off for not letting Alma having her nap. So the ancient Mythical Pokémon left the room that they were for Alma to play. While Mew was gone, the two clone Legendries were looking at the baby who was yawning. No doubt that the human girl was tired from playing all morning. Seeing Alma being so innocent and carefree in a world where anyone can hurt you and others were only looking out for themselves had made the two of them worried for the human child that they came to care for.

"You know, some day she'll noticed she's different from everyone else," The male Mewtwo said with seriousness.

The female Mewtwo looked at him for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. She loathed for the day when Alma would ask the possible question. Seeing the human girl not caring that she was different from everyone else had made the female clone Pokémon wished for Alma to always stay innocent. But female Mewtwo knows that will be selfish of her. Alma needs to grow up. Even if that means her innocent will have to be taking away.

"Yes, I know. I only wish that question won't happen until she's fourteen," Female Mewtwo sighed.

The male Mewtwo nodded. He too wished that things right now would stay this way forever. Meeting Alma had made him remembered his first human friend Ash Ketchum. The human boy was so kind and helpful. He didn't if a Pokémon was born naturally or was made a clone. To Ash, a Pokémon was just a Pokémon. The male Mewtwo also remembered the few times that he encountered Ash. The human boy would always help him in the end.

"I wonder if you will be able to help and save both people and Pokémon someday, too, Alma?" Male Mewtwo asked. Although, it of a question to himself than Alma.

Alma didn't seemed to be paying attraction to the two Mewtwo but kept spinning around until she fell onto the floor. She cried as the female Mewtwo gently picked her up and hushed in a motherly tone.

"It's alright, Alma. That didn't hurt now," Female Mewtwo said, wiping the girl's tears away.

The human stopped crying. She hugged the female Mewtwo happily. The female Mewtwo was surprised by this but return the hug nevertheless. The hug felt nice.

"Alma, how many times did we told you not to spin around too much? You're lucky that didn't hurt," Male Mewtwo scolded the human child.

He sighed. Male Mewtwo petted her head gently.

 _"I'm back! Did anything happened while I was gone?"_ Mew asked as she reentered the room with a bottle of milk in her paws.

"No. Everything was fine, Mew," Male Mewtwo said.

After drinking her milk, Alma soon fell asleep. The three Pokémon placed her in her room. For a little while, Mew and her clones were watching Alma sleeping peacefully. The baby was adorable and beautiful. No doubt in their minds that Alma would grow up to be very beautiful one day. They and the others wanted Alma to have a kind heart and a sweet temper. None of the Legendaries wanted her to be arrogated because she was raised by the god like Pokémon of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, everyone! I hope that you all enjoy this.


	11. Sledding On The Soft Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Back to update this chapter. So sorry for updating this late! But I'm back to write this story for you all. Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter to happen. Without further ado, let's get into this story. I do not own Pokémon or the canon characters, only my ocs.

"Come on! Come on you guys! Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Alma, who's 4 years old, said.

She and some young Pokémon are currently running to a hill to slide over the grass. According to many of the grass-types, the grass there is extremely soft, softer than a pillow and a bed. Alma wanted to check it herself with her friends. She was supposed to be studying in the Hall of Origin, not running around in the Pokémon Village with her friends who also are supposed to be in school as well.

"No fair, Alma! You cheating! You said we'll be running at the count at 3! You ran at 1!" Vulpix cried.

"Well, Mew always tell me to be prepared when racing with someone," Alma said as she ran.

Alma had managed to sneak behind her teacher's back when he wasn't looking. Slowking had been chosen to be the personal tutor of Alma since Arceus and the other Legendaries wanted her to understand how the world works. But the human girl was still a child after all. She found her lessons too boring. She tended to get away from her teacher whenever she got the chance.

Slowking, however, refuse to be defeated by a mere child who refused to take her studies seriously. This job was given to him by Lord Arceus himself. If Slowking fails to teach the girl anything, then he failed the Alpha Pokémon as well.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble of not going to school, Alma? My dad will definitely kill me if he ever finds out I skipped school today," Riolu said worryingly.

"Relax, Riolu. Just tell him that it was the usual," The human girl said.

Upon seeing the hill she heard about, Alma and her three friends (Vulpix, Riolu, and Smoochum) climb all the way to the top. Seeing the view up there, was breathtaking for them. Alma couldn't hold her excitement any longer, she roll down the hill. Giggling as the grass beneath her trick her skin. It's indeed soft like the grass-types said it was.

Her friends join her soon as they too roll down the hill. The children felt everything around them no longer mattered. They all wish to have fun and play all day, everyday.

Once they reach the bottom, they all laugh happily. They all wanted to roll down the hill again and again. They spend the whole day rolling down that hill. Alma preferred to be outside instead of being copped up in the Hall of Origin all day. The sun soon began to set as the beautiful crimson color was shown up in the sky.

"Guys, I think we should head back now. My dad will get worried if I'm not home by dinner," Riolu said nervously.

"Come on, Riolu. Just one more roll, then we'll head back," Alma said. Riolu isn't so sure to stay a bit longer. After all, his parents did told him not to be so far away from the village by himself. There were no humans other than Alma here, so he just thinks that his parents were being worried about him.

"Okay, just one more roll. Then we're heading back home," He said.

For the final time, the children were climbing up to the top of the hill to roll down for the day now. Seeing the view for the last time for the day, the children savor this moment. While watching the sun going down for the day, Alma got an idea of how they're going to finish this last slide.

"Hey, Smoochum, can you make sled out of your ice?" Alma ask hopefully.

"Sure, but why?" Smoochum ask confusingly.

"Cause, I want to go down sledding with an ice sled!" The human girl said in excitement.

However, the three young Pokémon were unsure if they wanted to do it. For one thing, something could go wrong and someone could get hurt. Neither of them actually wanted their parents to be angry at them. They also didn't want Alma get in trouble with the Legendary Pokémon.

"Come on, Smoochum. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Alma tease her friend.

 _"A lot, Alma,"_ Smoochum thought to herself.

However, knowing Alma, the human girl won't give up so easily. Sighing, Smoochum use her Ice Beam to create a sled that would be fit them all in. It was beautiful, her mother had taught her well. But she was also told to be careful with it.

"Wow, Smoochum! It's so pretty!" Alma said happily.

"Thanks, Alma," Smoochum said blushing.

When all four of them got in, Alma took a deep breath and slide down the hill for the final time for the day. The children laughed as they slide faster than before.

"Hey, Alma, can you slow down a little?" Riolu asked.

"Umm... About that, guys. I have no idea how to slow this down," Alma said.

Hearing that she has no idea how to slow or stop the sled, panic wave over them. Why did they always agree to do these with her again? She always gets them all in trouble. Seeing they didn't stop, even after they were no longer on the hill, the children yell for help.

"Help!"

"Get us off of this crazy ride!"

"It was all Alma's idea!"

"I know! And I'm sorry!"

Vulpix wanted to use her Flamethrower, but she was worried if that could cause more problems.

The children soon themselves heading towards the village with speed. They cried out for help again. Hoping that one of the adults will surely help them. The ice sled soon began to crack a bit.

Alma and her friends were sliding through the village, with many Pokémon getting out of the way. The ice sled was now breaking apart. However, one of the ice-types nearby used Powder Snow to create a pile of snow for the children. The four younglings landed on the snow safely. However, that didn't stop a few adults checking to see if they were alright.

"Kids, are you okay?"

"Thank Arceus, nothing happen to you all."

"Children, why were you all on such a dangerous thing?"

However, before the kids could explain themselves, a few voices join in. Which were very familiar to them. It was their parents.

"Riolu, were have you been? Your teacher had told me you won't at school today," Lucario said to his son.

"Vulpix, what were you thinking on riding something like that? You could have gotten hurt," Ninetales said to her daughter.

"Smoochum, I told you be careful with your ice powers, honey," Jynx said to her daughter.

Alma didn't want her friends to get trouble with their parents, this was her idea after all. She had to face the consequences of her actions. She knows that her friends' parents aren't fond of her anyway.

"It was my idea. I forced them to skipped school today and play with me all day," Alma said. Her head was down, showing that she was remorseful for putting her friends in danger like that.

"I should have known that this was your doing, human child," Lucario said. Grabbing his son's paw while walking away from Alma.

"Smoochum, I do not want you to play with her again," Jynx said while dragging her own child away from her human friend.

"Don't ever come near my child again, you troubled child," Ninetales said, bending down to lift her daughter off of the ground and went home.

"Goodbye," Vulpix said quietly to her human friend.

Alma stood there all alone. Her friends were now forbidden to see her again. She knows the reason that their parents had put up with her was because her family are the Legendary Pokémon. They couldn't say no to them. However, the safety of their children are important than anything else to them. Alma could tell that everyone didn't like for her some reason that she didn't know.

"That girl has caused more trouble this week."

"That creature should have been sent away on the day it was born."

"What were the Legendary Pokémon were thinking? A human child does not belong here."

Human? Alma has heard that word all the time. From the servants to the villagers. But she rarely hears it from her own family. Is that what kind of Pokémon she is? Alma knows that she was different from everyone.

"Let's return you to the Hall of Origin, Lady Alma," Beartic, who's one of the guards of the Hall of Origin, said.

The ice-type bear escort the human child back to the ancient building. Alma thought back to early this morning. How she convinced her friends to leave school and play together with her instead. Her family won't be happy to hear she caused trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, everyone. Sorry for the long update again. I know that I made Alma into some kind of spoiled brat, but at kid isn't her age anyway. Thank you all for kindly waiting for this chapter again.


	12. Grounded and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Back to update this story. Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter to happen. Sorry that I haven't been updating this in awhile, but I'm back to make more chapters for this story.

"I can not believe! Skipping your lessons and making your friends do the same," Mewtwo said, walking back and forward in front of Alma.

After being escorting back to the Hall of Origin by Beartic, the news of the trouble that Alma had caused had reached over to the Legendary Pokémon who won't happy to hear that she did something bad again this week. Early this week, Alma had planted flowers that made everyone sneezed. The blonde girl thought the flowers were harmless, unaware that the flowers had caused allergies. The flowers were immediately removed by the grass-type Legendaries.

"You also put you and your friends in danger like that. You know how you or anyone else could have gotten hurt like that, Alma," Volcanion added.

"Just be thankful that none of you were hurt," Kyurem said.

Alma lowered her head. She already knew that her family would be mad at her for something dangerous like that. But it still didn't stop her from being emotionally hurt from their scolding. Which according to some Pokémon, was better than being banished from the Hall of Origin.

While Alma was playing with her friends, all the Legendary Pokémon were in the Human World for some serious business. So they trusted Alma's well-being and safety to the servants until they return. While everything was alright in the Human World where humans and Pokémon still living in peace and harmony, some of they weren't happy to have found out that Alma misbehaving while they were gone.

"I blame you for this, Mew," Tapu Koko said.

 _"Hey! Why are you blaming me for happened today? And besides, Alma just wanted to play with her friends,"_ Mew said, defended herself and Alma.

"Because you often teach Alma things that she shouldn't learn," Dialga said.

 _"I just wanted her to have more fun around here. You guys know that this place is hardly fun,"_ Mew said.

"That's only because most of us aren't kids, Mew," Terrakion said. However, he didn't want Alma to be too scolded. But he knows that she needs to understand she can't always do things she wanted.

While the Legendary Pokémon were talking about they might have been spoiling Alma too much, the girl in question was lost in her thought. Human. That word had never bothered her too much. She wonder if that's the name of the Pokémon she is. Alma believe she was the only one of her kind. She never ask her family what she is anyways. There's no one here who looks like her. Almost everyone look the same or almost share an appearance.

Alma, on the other hand, look noting like anyone here. No one look like her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how different she really is. Is she the only human here? What abilities did she had? Unlike her friends and family, Alma didn't have any special abilities or powers like the other Pokémon she knows. Unlike most Pokémon, she always wore a white dress on her body. Until now, it never bothered her to know why she wears it.

"Alma, you're grounded for a month," Arceus said.

Hearing that she was grounded for a month had pulled Alma out of her thoughts. She didn't complained since she ready had lost her friends. Alma thought about asking her family about what she actually is later when they're not angry with her.

"Okay, Arceus," Alma said.

However, even when the Legendary Pokémon had calm down after two hours, Alma couldn't ask them what kind of Pokémon she is. Despite being only four years old, the young human girl didn't know how to ask the very same Pokémon just where did she came from. She knew they could just dodged her question or will lie to her like how grownups would tend to do to kids.

Bedtime soon came, and Alma was sent to bed without any sweets. Although Mew did try to sneak some for her when on one was looking. Of course her clones had caught her and reminded the cat-like Pokémon that Alma was grounded.

Alma lay on her giant flower bed while she had a hard time sleeping. That word, human, kept bugging her.

 _"Until now, that word never bothered me. It feels so strange to be called,"_ Alma said as she turn to her left side of her bed.

She remember how many Pokémon had called her that in the past. Why was she so different from everyone else here?

 _"Why do I have to be so different from everyone else?"_ Alma thought to herself as sleep finally took over her tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, everyone. Sorry that's short. I just hope you guys like this. Alma is starting to realize that she's really different from everyone else she knows and loves.


End file.
